Queen Of Loners
by broodingbrat
Summary: Sequel to 'Rough Relationships'. When you've lost your family twice in one lifetime, its hard to remain positive. "As far as I'm concerned, the world is in white and black – good and bad. But when the good deserts you, where else is there to turn?" Alex Matthews questions her path when the Boy Wonder re-awakens feelings which were long suppressed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. I only own Alex Matthews A.K.A. Mia Sanders.**

* * *

BOOK TWO: Queen Of Loners

_"As far as I'm concerned, the world is in white and black – good and bad. But when the good deserts you, where else is there to turn?"_

* * *

Mia POV:

My head bounces against the brick wall in the alleyway and I breath heavily past my split, swollen lip. I fall onto the floor in exhaustion, squinting through the black eye beneath my red mask. Cheshire and the Terror Twins stand above me. I've been with them for five months now, or more accurately, they've been beating me up for five months.

There's no such thing as 'trust' or 'hope' here; those good feelings are like fairy tales, something you're aware of but never actually experience. In my months of living here I've seen so many people come and go. No big deal right? Wrong. The ones who come are subjected to torture beyond belief: not for any higher purpose, or in any attempt to weed out spies. No… It's done for fun. Pure animalistic fun. The guys on top enjoy having new toys.

I was once a toy.

The ones who try to leave are free to do so… If they can still walk after the customary beat down. There was once a feline villain: her name was _Black Kat_ and she was just starting out. The poor fool announced that she was leaving - Of course then came the beat down. She was a tough one; She could still walk by the end of it. Unfortunately, she didn't walk very far. Her lungs collapsed. Needless to say she died.

If I leave, I wont be that stupid; I wont tell a single soul.

This right here? It isn't even a group – Just a medley of damaged individuals all looking out for number one… In some ways, I feel right at home.

Cheshire stomps on my head, pressing her boot against my short black hair and I shout out, feeling the scar on my right cheek graze against the alleyway pavement. Right now I'm getting beaten up because I took the job that Joker offered to deliver some illegal technology. And so did Cheshire, but she doesn't want to share the money. The Terror Twins only joined in because they were bored. I struggle and squirm beneath her foot as the pressure increases, she's not going to stop, none of them are. They don't care if they kill me. I breathe hard and bend my body upwards, hooking my legs around her torso and swinging backwards to pin her to the floor. I take out my knives, pointing them towards the Terror Twins. "I've got two knives and two idiots. Now see if you can guess what'll happen next." I growl, still pinning Cheshire to the floor.

The Terror twins grin and charge. I quickly push off of Cheshire and stand my ground. In this community it doesn't matter whether your fatally injured or outnumbered, you _never_ run. The criminals take it on themselves to hunt down the cowards. Running from a superhero, or the police, is a different story; but if you run from one of your own, you're signing an assassins pay check.

They barrel into me; shoving me against the wall. I grunt as my jaw slams shut, and my lungs loose all the air. Their hold is so strong that I can't get a knife free from my holster. I bare my teeth and spit into their eyes, this new life has changed me. I fight dirty because there is no room for honour, those who fight with a moral compass die like animals. The terror twins rear away from me, and I quickly slash at their eyes, following through with a series of sharp stabs to their necks. They remain motionless for few seconds, then collapse, permanently paralysed. I wipe away some of the blood dripping out the side of my mouth, and turn around to glance at Cheshire.

She shakes her head. "They were amateurs anyway." She walks closer to me and I go on the defensive, ready to put her down, but she passes me and walks towards the twins. She bends down and snaps their necks.

I look away. This has happened many times before - its nothing new. It shouldn't really bother me.

But it does.

Cheshire looks up. "Now let's continue our...discussion."

She lunges at me with a feline grace, and I flip out of the way, dodging each of her deadly strikes with an air of cautiousness. Cheshire doesn't mess about; she's a force to be reckoned with. She kicks me in the mouth and I grunt as my head snaps backwards, If this keeps up I'm pretty sure I'll loose a tooth. I run at her, anger flushing my cheeks red, I slash my knives in a frenzied attack, catching her across the cheek and stomach. "You don't have a heart." I spit.

Her eyes widen as I embed my knife into her upper arm. "Maybe not, but by the end of this fight I _will_ have a body."

I remain silent, allowing her threat to hang in the air. I need to end this quickly, before she starts to get the upper hand. I flip over, quickly grabbing her hand from behind, and throwing her onto the ground. I lift my fist, pounding it against her face until she loses consciousness. Removing my knife from her arm I re-sheath it, looking around for any more threats.

I close my eyes tightly and stomp down the alley, making a silent resolution to avoid anymore of the Jokers 'jobs'; anytime I accept them, there's always someone ready to kick my teeth in. I hold the tiny square package in my hand, and look around before sneaking into an empty house on Gotham Corner. Its weird how my journey has led me all the way back to Gotham City. Where Robin is. If I believed in destiny, maybe I'd be thinking we were meant to be. But I don't. So that's that.

I walk around, closing the curtains before I turn on the light. I've been squatting here for a few weeks now, and the owners are nowhere to be found. I remove my red mask, placing an ice pack on my black eye. When the swelling reduces and there's only a light bruise remaining I put my mask back on to cover it and disinfect my split lip. Dragging my feet to the coffee table I once again pick up the Jokers package, heading towards my unknown recipient. Really, If someone had told me six months ago that I'd be the Jokers lapdog I would have pissed myself laughing.

Funny how things work out.

I arrive at a warehouse to deliver the package. Why is it always a warehouse with these guys anyway? Glancing around for any looming threats I find Cheshire with her own half of the package. She narrows her eyes at me but says nothing. I inch backwards, leaning against a wall, I wont put it past her to stab me in the back. I scan the room for the mystery man; he's supposed to collect his package now. Suddenly a loud explosion blasts through the building, opening up the ceiling to allow six teenagers to enter.

I roll my eyes in annoyance – They always did know how to make an entrance.

I scan the room one more time and when I fail to see a mystery man all the pieces come together. The unknown recipient knew there was going to be trouble. He's here somewhere, but in the background, hiding out like a coward. I frown. Fine by me if that's how he wants to play it; I get paid just for delivering, whether he actually gets it is none of my damn business.

I attempt to drop the package and run, but Artemis blocks me. I curse. I've been avoiding any jobs that involved my old teammates because I didn't want to fight them. Yeah they might have ditched me, but we were family once.

I stand tall, ready to shove Artemis out of my way, but Cheshire appears and yanks me from behind. "She's mine Mia." I blink in confusion for a few seconds until I remember that _Im_ Mia, and nod at her. As I turn around Kaldur attacks me with a water bearer shaped like a hammer. I raise my hands to block it, each hit reverberating through my bones. When I can take no more, I flip out of his reach, never once removing my knives.

Just then M'gaan appears behind me and lifts me into the air, throwing me against a wall with lots of force. I hiss in pain, my eyes darting over to Cheshire for a brief second. When she sees me in trouble she runs over, fighting past Kaldur and M'gaan, and bends down next to me. She touches me, as though concerned… then reaches for my package and bails.

I stand up slowly and grind my teeth in anger. What did I tell you? _So_ not a team.

I run for the exit, chasing after Cheshire, but Wally appears and blocks my path. I pause in hesitation as all my feelings come rushing back. Damn, I miss the annoying red head.

Robin POV:

M'gaan sets up the mind link as she throws the girl, (Mia?) into a wall.

We pause in our actions to listen as Kaldur contacts us. "_Has anyone realised that she is yet to attack?"_

I nod. _"Yeah. The only question is why?'_

We follow her as she runs towards the exit, but Wally gets there first. I stare at what little of her face I can see; it seems to have paled slightly.

"_I can feel strong positive feelings from her, aimed towards Kid Flash." _M'gaan informs us.

We pause and just stand, gazing at Mia as she stares at Wally. Superboy just looks confused. _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

Artemis huffs. _"It means that Goth chick over there has a thing for Wally."_

We all see Wally grin at Artemis' words, and I roll my eyes. _"Well done Artemis, you just boosted his ego."_

She frowns. _"Oh shut up."_

Wally's grin widens. _"I can't help it if girls are attracted to my charming personality and supermodel features. But don't worry babe, I'm all yours."_

I give a mischievous grin and bat my eyelashes. _"Oh honey, I just got out of a relationship, but I'm glad you feel that way."_

Artemis, Kaldur, and M'gaan laugh, whilst Superboy remains completely confused. He scratches his head. _"I don't get it. Are you talking about your relationship with Alex? Because that ended months ago."_

Everyone remains deadly silent, watching my reaction. I say nothing, my face a still mask. It's fair to say that I kind of lost it when Alex left me. I knew that she dumped me, but on some level I didn't think it was actually over - even after I saw her note. I just figured she was cooling off, or trying to teach me a lesson. She wasn't.

I was depressed in a way I haven't been since I was eight years old. She just vanished: didn't call or text - just cut me out of her life completely. It was like she never existed. And on some days I thought the time we shared never happened; I thought it was all in my imagination. Even her note, which I clutched in my hand, failed to hold an ounce of reality.

I didn't fully realise that doing what was best for the team would mean sacrificing what was best for me. But if I had… things would have been different.

I watch as M'gaan pulls Superboy over to explain the joke to him, when she returns everyone is still staring at me. Wally's eyes dart between Mia, having trouble deciding who to pay more attention to; the girl with knives strapped to her body, or his best friend. _'Rob you alright?'_ he says through the mind link.

I nod quickly, hoping to turn the attention back to the actual threat. _'M'gaan, what are you getting from her now?'_

She gives me a surprised look. _'You want me to read her mind?'_

I shake my head. _'No time for that, just skim the surface like you did before.'_

She nods and her eyes glow green. I watch as Mia walks closer to Wally. He shifts uncomfortably, unsure if he should attack. _'Guys? What should I do?'_

M'gaan pipes up. "She won't hurt you Wally. She doesn't view you as a threat."

Mia pauses when she's standing right in front of Wally. She turns slightly towards M'gaan. "If you read my mind, I will slit his throat right here and now."

I furrow my brows. "Why haven't you done that already? You've been standing there for ages, and you've got those big old knives."

Wally's eyes widen at that. "_Dude_. What are you doing?!" He whines.

I roll my eyes at his dramatic nature and Mia turns to face me, I realise this is the first time she has looked directly at me. "I'm thinking of which vein to cut. I'd hate for it to get messy."

M'gaan interjects. "She's lying."

Mia's eyes quickly shoot towards M'gaan. "And you're annoying. I really will knock you out."

M'gaans eyes glow green again. "You don't really like me, you think I'm weak and naive. But you're trying not to loose your temper because you don't want to hurt anyone that Wally and-"

In a blink of an eye M'gaan is knocked out cold with a knife wound to her neck, and Wally is doubled over clutching his stomach. Mia is gone.

Wally whimpers in pain. "Owwwwwwww, I thought you guys said she was totally into me."

Artemis laughs. "Guess she came to her senses."

I walk over to Kaldur as Superboy carries M'gaan to the bioship. "That was weird. It was like she didn't want to attack us."

Kaldur nods, deep in thought. "But she did anyway, as a last resort."

"I'm not even sure if she's a real threat, after all, we didn't see what she could do. Plus, we didn't complete the mission." I sigh.

Kaldur nods. "I know. As leader, it is my responsibility to inform Batman of our failure to retrieve the packages."

* * *

**Thanks so much to all the readers of 'Rough Relationships', hope this first chapter meets up to your expectations.**

**The reviews from 'Rough Relationships' made me update as soon as possible, unfortunately, I wont be able to do 3 a day for this story. But, I do believe in being consistent, so I'll update one chapter per day. Thats a promise guys.**

**Pls Read n Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. I only own Alex Matthews A.K.A. Mia Sanders.**

* * *

Mia POV:

"Damn it!" I shout in to the empty apartment. After so much time and effort was spent distancing myself from them, making myself invisible, untraceable - M'gaan almost blows it all in 10 seconds. No mystery why I dislike her. They have no right to know who I am now or what I've become… they'll just question and berate me. Robin will act all high and mighty with his stupid 'holier than thou' speech. When really, they're the ones who drove me to this life - who showed me this path.

I sit heavily on my couch and grind my teeth when I remember my reaction to Wally. I didn't mean to freeze, to act so completely idiotic, but it's just been so long...

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm out of his life; just the way he wanted. And I wont go crawling back to them when I have my pride. They threw _me_ out, and they'll regret it when they need me. Just wait. I lean down to sharpen my knives, thinking harder.

But… Wally's always been pretty clumsy. Most of the time I was with the team I was watching his back, apart from that time in Gotham. I wonder how he's coping without me? I cut my hand on one of my knives and watch the blood drop, transfixed. I don't need to look out for him and I don't need to look out for Dick, it's not my job anymore.

At least their alive - which is more than I can say for myself.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

In a foul mood, I walk towards a familiar alleyway decorated with unidentifiable liquids. Cheshire cheated me out of my money so I'll need another job, preferably a solo gig. I walk through a broken down part of the building, stomping past icicle junior and friends. I finally reach the Joker who is hanging upside down from a faulty water pipe.

"I need a new job." I snap.

He grins at me, and even after months of being subjected to his ugly face, I shiver. "Did you know that bats sleep upside down? I'm a bat, which means I'm not a bat." He shifts on his pipe, still dangling from his feet.

I frown and repeat myself. "I need a new job."

He jumps down from his pipe and walks up to me, grabbing my face in one hand. "You don't look very batty to me. Must mean you can't kill a bat." He laughs loudly. "Must mean you can."

I furrow my brows, fighting to stand my ground against the deranged clown. There's something wrong about this whole situation. "What?"

He pinches my cheek in a fake show of affection. "Your job is to kill the Boy Blunder."

My eyes widen and I make the mistake of backing away. His head shoots up and suddenly a barrage of henchmen slither out of the shadows. I remove my knives and slice one across the chest, spinning around to stab one in the shoulder joint, preventing his arm movements. I kick out and flip over another's head stabbing him from behind, but before I can turn another wave of henchmen appear from the shadows and hold my arms behind my back. One stands in front of me and punches me in the stomach repeatedly, causing me to cough and grunt. They all jeer and laugh as I spit blood, making bets about which internal organ would be the most damaged. When my head finally lolls forward they drop me, and I fall on my hands and knees right before the Joker.

He grabs onto my chin and picks me up, drawing me closer till I can see his nose hairs. "You look so much prettier now. Those boys should always do your makeup. Don't you agree with me? Yes, of course you do."

I spit out a wad of blood and look him in the eyes. "I'm not killing the Boy Wonder." He raises an eyebrow, and I quickly come up with a save. "…Its…It's a suicide mission."

He nods and laughs. "You will kill him, or I will kill _you _Mia Sanders." The he releases me and begins to walk away.

I stand up on shaky feet, my voice ringing out. "If I do the mission, I'll die. And if I don't…. guess what?" I sneer at him. "I'll _still_ die."

He nods and laughs manically. "Yes, but dying on the mission would be much more pleasurable than dying by _my_ hand." He climbs back onto his damaged pipe and swings upside down. "But if you don't want to do it, fine. I have many more assassins that would take pleasure in tearing both him and the young justice team apart."

I frown heavily. Somehow, he knows that I care about the team… does that mean he knows who I really am?

He cackles wildly. "I may be crazy, but that doesn't make me stupid. I've noticed how you've been avoiding any missions to do with the young justice team. It must mean you harbour some feelings. And feelings are bad - they lead to betrayal. This way I can cut whatever bond you have and at the same time destroy those annoying teenagers."

I blink in surprise. Wow. Who knew he was an insane genius?

He flaps his arms like wings. "You _will _do this mission. You simply have no other choice."

I nod stiffly and walk out of the room, heading for the streets of Gotham. I can't kill Robin; it's out of the question. But I can't let the rest of the team die either. I frown as my only option becomes clear: I'll have to tell them what's going on so they can protect themselves.

Sighing, I wipe the dried blood from my mouth and head towards Mount Justice. "They wont welcome Mia Sanders with open arms." I mutter wearily.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I walk cautiously through the halls of Mount Justice, scowling sourly at the walls around me. Here I am crawling back to them just so I can save their butts. I scoff - and Robin said I wasn't a team player.

I sneak past Wallys room, speeding up when I hear a moaning sound and squeaking bed springs. "Ugh." I mutter. "That is not an image I want stuck in my head." I continue walking until I reach Robins room, pausing slightly when the memories come flooding back. When I hear multiple footsteps approaching I panic and quickly hide out in the lounge. Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted to talk to Kaldur and tell him to warn the others, but now I'll have to face all of them. I'll have to face _Robin_. Diving behind the couch, I listen as my former teammates gather on the other side.

I hear Dicks voice. "How did it go Kaldur?"

"Batman was most displeased with our failure."

He sighs. "Yeah, I kind of guessed that. We were so close, but Cheshire slipped away with them."

Superboy grunts in agreement. "Leaving her teammate behind."

I raise my head, peaking at the four teenagers in front of me. M'gaan is leaning against the kitchen counter, probably still weak from the massive blood loss I caused her, whilst Superboy is standing slightly in front of her. Kind of like an animal warning threats away. I snort, once a barbarian, always a barbarian. Kaldur and Robin stand beside them talking. I roll my eyes. No problem guessing what Wally and Artemis are still doing.

"And we lost Mia, so we couldn't interrogate her and find out where Cheshire was hiding." Robin comments.

I narrow my eyes. Interrogate? If I knew where that backstabbing feline was hiding, I would have pounded her into an early grave by now.

M'gaan shakes her head. "They didn't seem like teammates. I don't believe Mia would have known where Cheshire went."

Superboy cuts in. "They're obviously both villains though. What good guy aims for a kill shot?" He looks pointedly at M'gaans injured neck.

I roll my eyes at the use of the word 'kill shot'. M'gaan wouldn't have died; I always hit my target, and I wasn't exactly aiming for a major vein. I admit that my five months in the villain… community, has made me a more violent fighter, but it was necessary If I wanted to survive. After all, I don't use my powers anymore.

Kaldur considers this. "Her methods did seem quite brutal. However, she did not cause any lasting damage to Kid Flash."

Robin nods in agreement. "I can't help thinking that if she wanted to kill M'gaan, she would have." Robin pauses in thought. "Mia moved so fast and with so much force that she could have dealt a killing blow, but she only cut deep enough to knock M'gaan out."

Superboy thinks aloud. "Well, she obviously hurt M'gaan more than Wally."

Kaldur nods once. "Yes, that's probably because M'gaan was invading her private thoughts."

I silently cheer for Kaldur – I knew there was a reason I liked him.

"She's obviously into Wally. That's probably why she didn't hurt him." Robin adds.

Kaldur agrees. "Yes, it does seem that M'gaans earlier statement was correct. Mia does seem to be infatuated with Kid Flash."

I make a face of disgust, and gag silently. They are really off the mark there. I think of Wally as nothing more than a brother and a friend. I turn my head slightly as KF and Artemis enter the lounge, their arms wrapped around each other. Damn it. I guess I'll have to talk to all of them now.

There's a lull in the conversation and suddenly I feel massive hands holding me down against the floor. I twist my face to see Superboy on top of me.

"Knew we had a spy. There were way too many heartbeats in this room." He booms.

I remain still underneath his tight hold. "Get off me, I'm slowly dying from lack of oxygen."

He shakes his head and picks me up by my throat as the rest of the team stare. I give them an acid smile, completely avoiding looking in Robin's direction.

Kaldur approaches me. "We will give you one chance to state your purpose here and your means of entry. Otherwise, we will find out by force."

I blink in surprise. Dashavu. "If you want to know why I'm here, you need to tell your pet gorilla to drop me. After all, I won't be able to speak if he crushes my throat."

Superboy snarls and squeezes tighter. I wince. I should really learn to quit angering him, cause it never works in my favour. He drops me when Kaldur nods. I rub my throat and cough hard. Sheesh, these guys are as worse as Jokers henchmen. I look at Kaldur but then spin around to face the rest of the group. "I'm here to warn you lot: Watch your backs. The Joker has assassins coming for you. " I turn and point at Robin. "Actually, I was meant to be your assassin."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**R n R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. I only own Alex Matthews .A.K.A. Mia Sanders.**

* * *

Robin's eyes widen and he opens his mouth about to speak before Wally jumps in. "Why should we believe you? From where I'm standing you just seem like some crazy…"

He trails off as I grip tightly onto my knives, then Kaldur takes charge. "Why would you divulge this information? What have you got to gain?"

I shrug. "Lets just say that I'll have a clear conscience."

Robin narrows his eyes. "This is just too…odd. We were fighting against you just a few hours ago, and now you're here _warning_ us?"

His tone of voice irritates me. "Yeah, I'm warning you." I snap. "You can either listen to me and survive, or ignore me and die."

He walks closer to peer at me suspiciously, and the proximity causes me to blush. "I don't believe you for one second."

Superboy raises an eyebrow. "Why has your heart rate increased?"

I tense up. "Listen, I couldn't care less if you were all to drop dead this second – I just don't want blood on my hands. Working with the Joker, I have enough of that already."

Robin freezes. "You work with the Joker?! Are you mad? Or just plain stupid?"

"Nice." I snap. "Insult the girl who's saving your ass." I grind my teeth. "Look, I'm risking my life to warn you idiots, so if you don't stay alive I'll be majorly pissed." I turn around ready to leave. I've done all I can - whether they believe me now is their choice.

All I know now is that I'll have to lay low. The Joker will be after me for sure.

Kaldurs face gives way to a grim determination. "You may not leave. Although you have willingly given us what may or may not be helpful information, you must still be imprisoned for the possession and transport of illegal technology."

I raise a curious eyebrow. "Is this how you thank me?" I'm met with silence. "I wonder what its like when you're ungrateful." I mutter.

Superboy attempts to grip onto my neck again but I jump out of the way, glaring at him. "Don't even try it hulk. I can crush each and every one of your bones with just one move." I bluff.

Artemis snorts. "You don't scare us Goth girl."

Wally rubs the back of his head, muttering. "Speak for yourself."

M'gaans eyes glow green, slamming me against the wall. I act immediately, unsheathing a knife and throwing it at her forehead to keep up the act, fully aware of her ability to stop it with her telekinesis. I watch, a slight wave of horror prickling me as I realise that M'gaan is still focusing all her energy to keep me pinned to the wall - she won't catch the knife.

I clench my teeth in anguish, and just as the tip presses against her flesh a blur of yellow catches it. I hide my relief and smile to myself… Wally actually did something right. The sudden appearance of KF inches from M'gaans face causes her to loose concentration. Her eyes dim and I drop onto the floor, instantly sprinting out of the way of Superboys wild fists. The team advance on me and I roll my eyes. "Do you amateurs really want to fight again? I have to say, its getting pretty boring."

Robins the first to advance, he throws a fist my way, following through with a spinning kick. "We never fought you the last time. You just blocked and dodged everything."

I flip out of the way of his next blow, only to be hit by Wally. I fall onto the floor and roll into a crouched position. "Kinda like what she's doing now." He observes, turning to Robin.

Then he raises an eyebrow and speeds towards me. "You scared to fight or something?" He asks; curiosity peaked.

My eyes widen behind my red mask, and my anger rises. I'm _not_ scared. The negative feelings boil within me, and I withdraw my second knife. I wait for Wally to run closer, and just as he's about to hit me, I raise my knife. Unable to stop his forward motion, he skids at high speed towards the point. I catch him just as the knife presses between his eyes. "Who's scared now?" I whisper, digging it a little deeper as a mad anger comes over me. "Who's _scared_ now?!" I scream into his face.

The teammates halt in their advances, momentarily shocked by the outburst. I frown, and tighten my grip on the knife. M'gaans eyes glow green, but I continue with my concentration on Wally.

M'gaan speaks out. "Don't move Wally, in her state of...ferociousness, it would not take much to push her over the edge. She will kill you."

Those words ring out as a heavy silence shrouds the room. My grip on Wally tightens, but my eyes flick up to M'gaan. "You're wrong. You're _so_ wrong. I have more control than that." My hands shake slightly as I glance at Wally's pale face, leaning down, I whisper into his ear. "You won't die by my hand."

He grins, his usually stupid personality being put on display. "Its because you like me right?" He sighs dramatically as if burdened. "I'm like a magnet for the babes, they just can't resist my masculine charms."

I give him a withering look and push him away from me. "Masculine charms? Who are you trying to fool?"

He gets up and wiggles his eyebrows. "I notice you never denied the part about liking me."

I turn away, watching as Artemis notches an arrow from the corner of the room. The annoying red-head was trying to distract me. I smile; two can play at that game. Walking up to Wally I smile at him softly and force myself to say the next sentence, nearly choking on my lying words. "I think you're...so...c...cute, and brave. I just really want to get to know you."

I glance at Artemis from the corner of my eye and notice that she has frozen half way through notching her bow. Wally's face has turned beet red and I smirk triumphantly knocking him out with a kick to the face.

Picking up his unconscious form I hold a knife to his neck. "Right. Let me leave peacefully, or I'll kill him."

Robin gives me a curious look. "Anyone can see that you don't plan to harm him because you would have done it before."

M'gaan nods in agreement her eyes glowing green. "Yes. There is an intense feeling of calm emanating from you."

I roll my eyes and drop Wally. "Whatever, I didn't actually expect you to fall for that anyway."

They put up a fighting stance again, ready to attack. I sigh wearily. "I'm not doing this; I'm done humouring you. "

Robin clenches his teeth. "Humouring us?! Who the hell do you think you are? Its five against one – you don't stand a chance."

I raise an eyebrow and begin walking towards the zeta beams exit, an undertone of steel to my words. "Its five sheltered weaklings against one bloodied warrior - I don't really see the challenge."

Robin snorts. "Someone has a superiority complex."

"And someone needs to get one." I sneer. "Maybe then you wouldn't be satisfied with all your lost battles." I spit, my anger from the past months bubbling up. "Its actually pretty hard to believe your Robin the boy wonder," I say, "I was expecting to meet someone with a _backbone_."

He charges at me in a fit of anger just as I expected. When we were dating he spoke a lot about the future, about filling Batman's shoes. He always worried that he was never brave enough to be the Dark Knight, and I never agreed with him, not once. I still don't. But there's a part of me, a small angry part, which just wants to tear him apart emotionally. Why should I be the better person when I'm not even the good guy?

I don't stop in my lofty stride towards the zeta tube. Removing a knife, I hit him in the neck with the butt of it, lunging forward to knee him in the stomach as he reels sideways. He collapses to the floor, temporarily paralysed. I show him the butt of my knife and the needle, which sticks out. "Joker gave me this paralysing fluid. I guess even a crazy clown can have his moments."

Just then Kaldur hits me from behind, causing me to go sprawling across the floor. I roll and then stand, jumping high above his next attack and kicking out with both feet. He blocks it and I feign a punch to his family jewels giving him an uppercut as he goes to protect them. He falls down hard.

Superboy growls. "That was a dirty trick."

I shrug. "I never said I fought fair."

He bares his teeth and charges at me, I quickly run at M'gaan, fully aware that I have no chance of defeating Conner without a bargaining chip. I grab her arms and twist it behind her back. Conner, being the stupid ape he is, charges at me anyway. I quickly inject M'gaan with paralysing fluid and trip Conner over, doing the same. They lie on the floor unable to move, but their eyes swivel around capturing every detail.

I look at Artemis as she notches an arrow. "Then there was one." I say in a purposely-creepy voice. She narrows her eyes and notches another two arrows. I shake my head and turn my back on her, walking towards the zeta tube. "Don't waste my time Archer."

Just as I'm about to pass through the threshold of the zeta tube an arrow whizzes within an inch of my ear. "Don't turn your back on me." She warns gripping the bow so tightly her knuckles blanch white.

I smirk and listen hard to the whistling of the air as more arrows come for me. Without turning to face her I dodge each one, weaving between the potentially dangerous points. At the last second I whirl around, grabbing one that would have pierced me straight in the stomach. I look at her as she looks at me, neither one moving. I crush the arrow, allowing the pieces to drop to the floor as I walk through the zeta tube. "An archer as a superhero…please." I snort derisively.

* * *

**Dont 4get 2 tell me your thoughts guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. I only own Alex Matthews .A.K.A. Mia Sanders.**

* * *

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Robin POV:

I slowly twitch my fingers as the paralysation wears off, stretching my limbs to get rid of the pins and needles.

Wally sits up clutching his head. A red foot mark is planted in the centre of his face. In any other situation it would have been drop dead funny. "Mia doesn't fight fair." He whines. "Hot or not, she's a total pain."

I glance over at him and nod in agreement. "Definitely a dirty fighter." I grumble. She made me loose my cool and then took me out with a sneak attack.

Artemis folds her arms. "How can you even tell that she's hot? She's got a mask on for goodness sake. She probably looks like something a cat threw up."

Wally smiles. "Its a guy thing."

I give Wally a withering look. "Not its not. You just want her to be hot, because you've been hitting on her."

Wally's eyes widen and he glances over at Artemis. "Me?" He says very loudly. "I would never flirt with another girl. Not when I have a stunning girlfriend. She's prettier than words could descr-"

Artemis narrows her eyes, cutting him off. "Give it a rest Kid Mouth."

He shuts up and gives her a sheepish grin. Kaldur rises from the floor while Superboy helps M'gaan up.

Superboys anger immediately overflows. "I can't believe she beat us!"

Kaldur shakes his head. "We lost with honour, whereas she has no respect to speak of."

Artemis turns away, crossing her arms tightly. Her bow remains clutched in her hand. "I haven't lost respect, or gained honour. She didn't bother to fight with me." Her voice comes out tight and her teeth are clenched shut. "Even when I attacked her... The bitch just laughed."

Wally walks over to Artemis and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. She grins up at him and just like that their fight is forgotten. I can't help thinking that things were never that easy between me and Alex, and even though I complained about, it's something that I'm really missing now.

I look away from the happy couple and wearily rub a hand over my face as Kaldur begins to speak. "We must apprehend Mia the next time we see her. But for now, she is not a top priority. Merely a nuisance."

I sigh. I wouldn't mind bringing her in the next time we cross paths, but she really gets under my skin. The only other person who'd been able to rattle me that much was Alex. I turn to Kaldur. "What about her warning? Do you think it's legit?"

He shakes his head. "I'm afraid we have no way of knowing."

I scratch my chin in thought. "You know… if we believe her we've actually got nothing to loose. It won't disadvantage us in any way."

Kaldur pauses for a second. "You seem to be correct. Heightening our level of cautiousness would only benefit us."

Wally face palms. "You must be joking! You're not really thinking of trusting her are you? She's practically Jokers sidekick. Plus, she's crazy as hell. One second she's warning us and acting all buddy-buddy, the next she's threatening to kill us."

M'gaans soft voice interrupts Wally's loud exclamations. "She was conflicted. Two goals battled in her mind. She wished to protect us, but there was also a boiling anger clouding her judgment."

Wally questions her. "You read her mind and that's all you got? What about a hideout location? A run through of Jokers plans? A phone number?!"

Everyone's head snaps towards Wally, and Artemis glares at him. He blinks innocently seeming believably confused. "...So we can trace it."

I grin. I know he just flirts with Mia for the fun of it - it was the same with M'gaan. But Artemis doesn't know that.

He scratches his head, completely lost. "What did you guys think I wanted the number for?"

We all just shrug while Artemis grins slightly. I shake my head. Good old Wally.

M'gaan clears her throat. "Now that you mention it, there was something else...She seemed to have an overwhelming need to protect-"

Wally sighs loudly and straightens his goggles. "Me right? That babe just can't get enough." He shakes his head. "Someone should really tell her that I'm in a relationship."

We all roll our eyes while Artemis cracks her knuckles and promptly hits him upside the head. He shuts up immediately and M'gaan continues her speech. "Like I was saying, she had an overwhelming need to protect, well, Robin."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "What? Me? Why?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know, I wasn't in her mind long enough to discover anything else."

We all remain silent deep in thought. This whole situation is bizarre: I thought she was fixated on Wally, but I guess I was wrong. And why is she so angry with the team? What did we ever do?

This doesn't make any sense:

Who is she?

Who is she _really_?

Mia POV:

I arrive at my flat and flop onto the couch, sighing deeply. I should really let go of my anger. The team dumped me ages ago and I thought I'd moved on - I was certain of it. Guess I was wrong; I'm still angry, and I'm still in love.

I small smile crosses my face as I think of the kick I delivered to Wally's face. He'll definitely feel that tomorrow. I then check the time and settle in to sleep; I'll be spending a lot of time in here so I can keep off of Jokers radar. He'll skin me alive if he finds me. News travels fast, and by now he'll have realised that I screwed up his plans of assassination.

I turn my head to find a comfortable position on the couch and notice a flash of colour. Narrowing my eyes I stand up and approach the window peering out into the dark night. Seconds later a white fist shatters the glass and smashes into my face. I land sprawled on my back with a broken nose. Glancing up I freeze as the Jokers demented smile shrouds my vision.

My face drains of blood. Where's a hero when you need one?

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

One week later after the team has survived the assassin's attack:

Robin POV:

Swinging on my grappling hook I land gracefully on top of a building beside Batman.

"Do you see anything?" I ask, waiting as he peers through his binoculars.

"No. No movement yet. But the Joker should be here soon, the trap we set up will draw him out."

"What if he doesn't fall for it?" I question. After all, he is an evil genius. There's a huge chance he won't believe that there's a shipment of diamonds coming in to Gotham Bay tonight.

Batman puts down his binoculars. "Got him." He swings towards Gotham Bay and lands in front of the Joker as I do the same.

The Joker looks up with a frown on his face. "There's no diamonds are there?"

Batman shakes his head and then Joker smiles. "Oh well, I can still have a little fun with you Batsy, and my friend can have play date with bird boy over there."

I narrow my eyes and turn around looking for his 'friend'. "What are you talking about Joker?"

I feel a breath on the back of my neck and pause as a feminine voice whispers into my ear. "He means me."

Spinning around I see Mia… I think. My eyes widen in shock and then horror. "Crap, what happened to you?"

I stare at the visible regions of her face: It's swollen beyond belief and her mouth is hidden behind mounds of red flesh. Her arms look…wrong. As though they were dislocated several times and then popped back into place – with a kick. She grins at me revealing the horror of her teeth. Several of her molars are missing and her tongue seems scraped raw as though bitten several times to hold in screams. I look down at her legs and notice several slight bumps protruding from her black leggings. They must be scars. As I glance lower, towards her feet, the scars begin to grow in size, swirling around her ankles like a serpents mark. I look back up at her masked face and wonder what nightmares await beneath the flimsy red material.

The Joker grins. "Don't be so alarmed Boy Blunder - I fixed her! I made her into a loyal servant. Now she will never betray me." He laughs. "Never, never, never." He sings in glee.

Batman remains silent, but runs at the Joker, initiating a brutal fight. I swallow hard and glance at Mia. "Why did you let him do this to you?"

She chuckles, a sound devoid of all humour. "You think I let him? You think I let him paralyse my limbs and shred my skin? You think I let him shatter my bones and crack my skull? You think I sat there and let him _break_ me?!" Her voice rises incredibly until she's shrieking at me, shaking visibly with each word. She shoves a finger into my chest. "This was all because of _you_. I saved your life despite the fact that you ruined mine. I became the better person and look at what it cost me. _Look at what I am_!"

I give her a confused and slightly anxious look. She seems to be unravelling before my eyes. Nothing she's saying makes an ounce of sense to me. Maybe the Jokers torture has caused her to loose her mind.

From the side of my vision I notice as the clown kicks Batman, causing him to skid backwards. The Joker glances over at Mia. "I brought you here to fight servant. You wouldn't want to displease your master would you?"

Her face pales and she shakes her head, running at me with a raised fist. I stare at her sadly. It's obvious that her spirit has died… I just hope it can be resurrected.

She swings at me sloppily and I dodge gripping onto her shoulders to stop her. "Listen, I want to help you. You don't deserve to live like this. Maybe me and my team got you wrong, after all, you did warn us about those assassins.

She scoffs. "It's a little late to help me now. I'm damaged goods: emotionally and physically. I'll just taint you all."

I frown as I twist away from a weak kick. This girl is loosing it, completely. The Joker has definitely left his mark. She removes a knife and swings at me, stabbing blindly at the air, until she finally attempts to throw it at me. I sidestep her attack and the knife digs itself, hilt first, into a crack.

"I don't want your help. No, no, no, no, no. I wont go crawling back to you; I don't need a family anymore. I have me myself and I." She laughs wildly. "I wonder if you could screw up my life again… I don't think you could Dick, not even if you tried."

I pause when she says my name and all the pieces of the puzzle click together. _Alex. _She takes the opportunity to kick me in the ribs; in my state of shock I stumble, falling backwards towards the sharp edge of her knife.

* * *

**Hope u guys loved it. **

**N im totally srry but I might have to break my promise 2 write a chp a day. I actually 4got that i have half-term HW. N we all know dat skool comes first. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. I only own Alex Matthews .A.K.A. Mia Sanders**

**Srry 4 d late update. N this is still Robins POV.**

* * *

Suddenly her hand grabs onto the front of my uniform, yanking me to an upright position. I open my mouth, about to thank her for saving me. But then she pulls me closer till her mouth meets my ear. "You don't get to die that easily. Bad people deserve to be punished." She whispers.

I twist out of her hold and jump backwards. "Alex…" My mouth clamps up when I look at the person in front of me. The Joker mutilated her mind and then dumped her into the world as an incomplete version of herself. The torture she sustained made her crack. She's more monster than human.

I raise up my hands in surrender. "I'm not going to fight you Alex. I want to help you. I'll take you back to the mountain and Ms Martian can-"

"_No_! I will _no_t go crawling back to you! I don't need you anymore, I don't need anyone!" She shrieks wildly into the air. Her eyes glaze over and she charges at me again, displaying her teeth like an animal does before devouring its prey.

I easily side step her wild attack and throw a smoke bomb onto the ground. In her disoriented state of madness she panics, twisting around until I land a punch to her face. She drops like a tonne of bricks. I bend and pick her up just as Batman lands the final blow, ending his own fight. The Joker soars into the sky and rolls to a halt in front of my feet - I stare at his unconscious form.

My anger builds, and I clench my fists in an attempt to subdue my boiling rage; hero's don't allow their emotions to cloud their judgment, hero's should be calm, hero's should be logical, hero's should… should… _Fuck it_. I think as I smash my boot into Jokers face, grinding it deeper for extra measure. I raise my foot, and stomp on his head again, and again, and again. "You think you can just mess with Alex?! You think you control her?!"

I pull my foot back to deliver another kick to his now shattered jaw, but Batman yanks me away. "That's enough. Revenge is never the answer."

I glare up at him, and then look down at the unconscious form of Alex in my arms. "You say that because you don't know how I feel."

"Regardless, hero's do not seek revenge. We fight purely for justice."

I look up into his eyes, silently begging him to understand why I did what I did. "If the situations were reversed – If it was me lying unconscious in your arms… would you have done the same to Joker?"

He remains silent and the steely expression on his face does not waver.

I frown and walk away from him with Alex in my arms. "Of course not. What was I thinking? You're the Dark Knight. Perfect as ever."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"So can you help her?" I ask again.

Wally places a hand on my shoulder. "Dude calm down, you need to give M'gaan time."

I shrug him off. "I _have_. It's been an hour already."

M'gaans eyes finally return to normal, loosing its green glow. "I believe I could fix her mind, but it will take time. Everything she _was_, is destroyed. Her personality, her feelings, her thoughts, her -"

"We get it M'gaan." I spit out in a strained voice.

Superboy raises a fist menacingly and M'gaan gently pushes it back down.

Wally pats me on the back. "Don't stress so much. Alex can get through anything."

I look down at the battered girl on the couch who is now wrapped in bandages from head to toe. Whoever that is, she's not Alex.

Superboy folds his arms. "Hey Robin, you never told us why Alex was pretending to be Mia. Or why she was working with Joker."

"I…I'm not really clear on that myself." I sigh heavily and rub a hand over my face. Turning away from the team I walk towards my room for some much needed solitude.

Collapsing on my bed, I take in a huge breath and cover my face with my hands. What happened to Alex? And who the hell is she now?

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Four weeks later:

I'm the last person to visit Alex. It kind of makes sense since I've been avoiding it all day. I'm just not sure if I want to… what if she's changed? What if she hates me? It's been so long, that there are so many 'what ifs'.

I drag my feet into her hospital room, and stare at the thin form in front of me. All her bandages have been removed and her bones have healed properly. In the past weeks her hair has grown out to its natural brown. It now rests on her shoulders. She stands, leaning gently against the bed, with her Mia costume on and her mask twirling between her fingers. Her face appears fully healed, with only a light scar below her eye. I stare into her grey pupils as she stares at me.

Her face breaks into a bright smirk. "What's up with your face? You look constipated."

I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Alex is back.

Alex POV:

I flip the red mask between my fingers and try to muster up some anger or resentment towards the guy in front of me. But right now, I can't find any. Hell yeah I remember everything, but it just doesn't bother me right now. Not with Robin standing right in front of me.

I raise an eyebrow when he doesn't speak. "You frozen or what?"

He blinks rapidly and clears his throat. "No…I…Why were you working for Joker?"

That was sudden. I pull my body into an upward position. "Why did you save me from him?"

"You can't answer a question with another question." He argues.

"I just did genius."

He frowns and I chuckle - that brings back memories.

"Don't laugh Alex. This is serious."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. But if your gonna ask me questions, we better gather the other dorks. They'll want answers as well."

"Those 'dorks' mended your sanity and healed your injuries." He growls.

I narrow my eyes at him. "I don't give two fucks. I didn't ask for any of that."

He falls into silence and stomps ahead of me. I shrug and hold my head high as I enter the lounge where everyone is chilling. I fold my arms and look each of them in the eye as I do a three-sixty of the room. "Get one thing straight guys. I'm answering your questions because I'm choosing to. It does not mean I've forgiven you." I turn to look at Wally as I say my next sentence. "If any of you piss me off, I _will _break you."

Wally's smile slowly drops from his face and Artemis nudges his shoulder, her voice taking on a grim tone. "Look on the bright side, at least she didn't say 'kill'."

Robin takes a step closer to me. "First question: What's with the costume and name change? Its like you made a new identity."

I shake my head at him in disappointment. "When did you get dumber? Of course I changed my identity. I had to if I wanted to become a villain."

Robin grinds his teeth, about to shoot back an insult until Wally butts in. "Well why'd you become a villain? It really doesn't make sense."

"With a brain as small as yours, I'm not surprised." I snap.

"Hey! I'm a science geni-"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You keep saying you're a science genius but Im still waiting for the proof."

He folds his arms, and glares daggers at me. "I have no idea why everyone missed you." He mutters bitterly.

Robin brings us back to the topic. "So why did you become a villain Alex?"

I look him straight in the eyes and step closer with each word. "You don't know? You _really_ can't think of a single moment in time that pushed me towards this?" He remains silent, and I let out a bitter chuckle. "You threw me out of the team!" I spin around to face all of them. "You all did!" I scream.

I clench my fist tightly into Robin's shirt, my breath blowing hard against his face. "You threw me out like family meant _nothing_."

Robin gently unfurls my fist from his shirt. "It was the right thing to do. You were… you were a liability to the team. Your actions were more of a danger than a help."

"I never put anyone in danger apart from myself!"

Wally raises his hand with a smug expression on his face. "Actually…"

Artemis quickly slams his hand down and covers his mouth. "Listen, if you're gonna commit suicide don't do it in front of me."

Robin grabs onto my shoulders. "Look, we don't regret the decision we made." He looks around for the teams support, but they all take a step backwards. Wally shakes his head as if to say 'If she beats you up, you're on your own man'. Robin sighs. "But after you warned us about Jokers assassins, we think our earlier decision was too… uh, hasty. Will you come back to the team? Please?"

I snort. "Dream on idiot. You think you can just throw me out and then beg me to come back whenever you feel like it? I've got better offers."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really? Like what?"

I freeze. I didn't actually think he'd ask me. I hold my head up high. "I'm heading back to the Joker as Mia Sanders." I put on my red mask and hope like hell that they wont call me on my bluff.

Robin grips onto my arms and shakes me violently. "Are you crazy?! You can't go back. Not after what he did to you."

I narrow my eyes at him. "I can do whatever I want. And right now, I don't want to be on a team that doesn't deserve me."

"Sheesh." Wally grumbles. "Was she always this self-centred."

Robin's eyebrow twitches in annoyance. "Look Alex, we want you back on the team. OK?! We regret kicking you off, more than anything. We were stupid, and we're sorry."

Everyone nods, but Wally huffs. "Speak for yourself. The girl left me unconscious in Gotham."

"Will you let that _go_ already!" I shout in annoyance.

He just frowns. "Fine." He speaks woodenly, purposely dragging out his words. "Come back to the team, we cannot survive without you. You are our rock, blah, blah, blah."

A devilish smile passes my face. "I'll come back to the team then… just because Wally asked _so_ kindly."

Robin smiles in relief. "Welcome back."

Kaldur nods in agreement. "It is good to have you back Alex. You are part of our family and we have missed you dearly."

Artemis joins in. "Yeah, I was getting sick of the peace and quiet." She says good naturedly.

M'gaan claps in glee and flies over to hug me. I push her away with clenched teeth. "Still don't like you."

Superboy growls at me.

I sigh loudly and roll my eyes. "But since you fixed my mind and stuff, I guess... I can pretend that I don't want to punch you."

She squeals in glee and hugs me again. I immediately regret my words.

Superboy gives me a light nod of acknowledgment. "I guess it is kind of cool that you're here and not dead somewhere."

I roll my eyes, but end up accepting the kind-of compliment. "A simple 'Glad you're back', would have been fine."

Wally comes up to me with a stubborn scowl on his face. "I don't understand how you can get through life being as rude as you are."

"Not surprising. You don't understand a lot of things."

His scowl deepens. "Would you quit it with the 'stupid' jokes!"

I smirk at him and tiptoe so I can pat his head in a demeaning fashion. "Isn't that cute...you think I was joking."

He attempts to reply, but then just shakes his head. "I'll let you have that one." A gentle smile crosses his face. "You haven't changed that much." He says ruffling my hair.

I push his hand away, scratching at an itch in my armpit. "What am I, a dog?" I say in exasperation.

He laughs. "You act like a boy you know."

"How did you ever get Artemis with compliments like that." I tease.

He smiles, then the laughter drops away from his face. "You didn't even say goodbye."

I blink, floored by the sudden change in conversation. "What?"

"You didn't even say goodbye. Just disappeared. You know, just because you got kicked off the team it didn't mean any of us stopped caring about you. "

I frown. "I had to. Its not possible to be part of a family you never see, Wally." He remains silent and I cross my arms over my chest. "I don't regret leaving the way I did. If you expect me too, then you don't know me at all."

He shakes his head. "I get it. We both made mistakes that-"

"_I_ didn't make _any_ mistakes."

He sighs. "Fine, whatever. Your perfect."

"And you're annoying as hell." I counter.

"Hey! That was a compliment." He protests.

I snort. "Not the way you said it."

He gives me a cheeky smile. "I may be annoying, but according to Mia, I'm _cute_." He says proudly.

I roll my eyes. "Mia was a liar."

I walk away from him, heading for the kitchen. I knew they'd be begging for me to come back.

I didn't doubt it for a second.

After all, the team isn't Young Justice with Alex Matthews.

* * *

**Note: Alex loves thinking about herself in third person cus she's got a big ego.**

**Read n Review guys. ****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. I only own Alex Matthews . Mia Sanders.**

* * *

Alex POV:

Robin joins me in the gym as I punch away at some sand bags. It's been a while since I've had proper equipment to train with. I stab my knife into the dummies neck, moving quickly to hit all twelve motor nerves as I imagine where they'd be located. I step backwards to observe my handy work. If it were a real person, they would have been permanently paralysed. I guess I did pick up something on the streets after all.

"That's a bit brutal don't you think?"

I turn around to glance at him. "Brutal is what I do best." He gives me a look and my face instantly turns sour. "Look, you can't just expect me to forget everything I learnt from the villains. No matter how brutal their fighting techniques were, its what kept me alive."

He sits on a bench as I pound into the sand dummies. "You must have a had a hard time there."

I shrug. "I'm not complaining."

A long silence envelops the room and I squirm uncomfortably as he just sits there staring. I turn on him, unable to handle his gaze. "OK, what the hell are you really doing here?"

"I…we…" His voice seems strained as though fighting against an internal fear. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his black jeans and then just shakes his head; his black sunglasses revealing absolutely nothing.

I roll my eyes in annoyance. "If you're not going to speak then quit disturbing my train-"

I'm cut off as his mouth suddenly presses against mine, and just like that, all my emotions go into overdrive. I feel the electricity building up in my body and then gain a fierce determination, like never before, to push it down. I don't want to ruin this; I don't want it to end. I press tightly against Dick, running my hands against his soft black hair.

He kisses me feverishly, only stopping to remove his clothes and I moan as my body feels with need. I remove my red costume and fall back onto the bed with Dick on top. All reason escapes me as I look into his serious blue eyes. He kisses along my jawline and I breath faster, reaching south to touch him.

A silent sign to go all the way.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

My eyes shoot open, and I bolt up from the gym floor. I slowly look over at the sleeping body beside me and face palm. This. Is. Not. Happening.

I gather my clothes up quickly and put them on, rubbing my face viciously as a groan of frustration escapes my lips. This _cant_ be happening. I can't have a relationship with him. I can't do it again. Not after he convinced the team to throw me out. I tiptoe out of the gym and head to my room. Looking at the clock I realise that only a few hours had passed since my training in the gym.

The banging on my door gets more insistent. "We need to talk." Dick calls. He hesitates when there's no answer, lowering his voice. "...Alex, its about what happened in the gym."

"Damn." I mutter, falling off the bed in my state of shock. I stare at the door as if it just grew two heads and then slowly walk forward to open it. In front of me stands Dick in his rumpled civvies and shades.

He walks inside with a furrowed brow, and closes the door. I look at him, refusing to give away any facial expressions. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He gives me an incredulous look and I turn away. "Don't play these games Alex. We both know that this afternoon meant something to you." He says in a cool voice that rivals even Batman's.

I sigh heavily. "I tried to let you down easy, but since you can't take a hint…" I clear my throat loudly. "I don't want a relationship with you."

He frowns. "Bu you slept with me. You can't tell me that your first time meant nothing to you." He takes a step closer to me. "I'm sick of your lies Alex. You claim to be so brave but all you ever do is lie...to yourself, to me... Because you're afraid of the consequences if you tell the truth."

I glare at him, my fist itching to knock his teeth out. "I'm not afraid of _anything_. Do you understand?! Anything!"

He furrows his brows, raising his voice to match mine. "Yes you are! _I know you_! That tough girl act doesn't fool anyone! The only thing it does, is make _you _look like a fool."

My eyes widen and I grind my teeth against each other. In the blink of an eye I have him pinned to the wall. The force causes his head to bounce forward like a ball on a trampoline. My fist pauses an inch away from his face, and I breath heavily, the effects of rage and love blinding my mind from clarity. "You want to say that again?" I whisper, dangerously quiet.

He smiles at me, and that grin causes my fist to shake slightly, but I stand my ground.

"You're afraid that if we start a relationship again, I'll hurt you a second time." His hand slowly pushes my fist down. "And I get it, I do. Taking you off the team must have been hard-"

I narrow my eyes at him and release my grip on his shirt completely. "Don't stand there and act like you know what I went through. The team were like family to me, and when you kicked me off I _lost_ them. I lost my family for the _second_ time in my life. Don't you realise how damaging that is? Don't you realise that you broke me more than the Joker _ever _could?"

His eyes widen and a haunted look overcomes his expression. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't realise they were that important to you. I never would have… I'm _sorry_." He runs a hand through his matted hair.

He leans in to hug me and I stand motionless in his arms. "There's a small part of me that hates you." I whisper sadly, "And it isn't going to disappear just because you're 'sorry'.

He slowly kisses my head, and I feel warm droplets of water land on my forehead. His voice wobbles slightly, becoming much rougher. "Don't give up on me because of my one stupid mistake. Just…just remember the moments when everything was perfect."

I remain silent for a few seconds and then lean into his hug. "I am Dick, and the huge part of me that loves you, was the happiest girl alive this afternoon."

His warm breath blows lightly across my hair as he uses a finger to trace my scar. "I want you to always be happy."

I clench my fists into his shirt and take a risk. "Then you have to promise me, _promise_ me, that you'll never betray my trust again; because I don't want to let you go. I might hate you now…but I've loved you always."

He angles his head slightly and kisses me with a soft touch of the lips. "I promise."

I smile at him, a genuine happy grin, similar to the one that died five months ago. He sits on my bed and I follow, lying down and resting my legs on his lap with a smirk. There's a moment of silence as we both digest our new relationship status. I glance over at him with a devilish smile. "You know, last night wasn't that bad. You did pretty good for someone with such a small pen-"

"OK...You don't have to, uh, say anything. Seriously, you really, really don't have to." His face is redder than a bus and his eyes have widened. His voice sounds strained.

I chuckle, but refuse to stop with my fun. "Was I your first?"

His eyes widen even more to a comical size, and he clears his throat loudly, gently pushing my feet away to stand up from my bed. "Well, ummmmm, I guess. I'm not really counting." He stammers with his back turned.

I sit up straight and raise an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean you're 'not really counting'. Its a yes or no question Dick."

He runs a hand through his hair. "You know what I mean."

"Nope. Right now, you're making less sense than usual."

He let's out a huge sigh and reaches to hold my hand. "You, Alex Matthews, are the first girl I have ever slept with." He says dramatically with a soft layer of pink colouring his cheeks.

"I actually knew that all along. I just wanted to hear you say it." I laugh wickedly.

He picks up my pillows and pummels me with them.

zzzzzzzzzzz

In the lounge I run into Wally who's playing videogames on the TV. He turns around to grin at me, a mischievous grin look on his face. "So how's things with Rob?"

I narrow my eyes at him and shake my head. "Why do you care?"

He shrugs and gives me an innocent look. "I'm just curious, especially after this afternoon. Are you two back as a couple?"

I raise my eyebrow. "What? What do you mean 'after this afternoon?"

"You guys slept together right?" He asks, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Did Robin tell you? I will kill him!"

He raises his hands in the air in an attempt to calm me down. "No, no, he didn't say anything. It's just that sound really travels in here and you guys weren't exactly quiet. The whole cave heard."

My eyes widen and my mouth drops open. I stand speechless in front of Wally as his face contorts with laughter. I growl and push past him. "I'm out of here."

"Where you going?" He sputters out between fits of laughter.

I shrug, my face burning. "Anywhere that you aren't."

* * *

**Hope it meets up 2 your expectations guys. Read n review. **

**Back to updating one chp. each day**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. I only own Alex Matthews A.K.A. Mia Sanders**

**Srry 4 d late update. This story is harder because i have no idea where its going.**

* * *

Alex POV:

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

I watch as Robin flips over M'gaan, dragging her towards the floor as he goes. Superboy glares with such animosity that everyone gives him a wide berth. I stand at the edge of the group waiting for my turn in the training session. It's been a few months since I came back to the team and I've started wearing my old costume again with the purple mask and halter-top. I even lost the lipstick.

I blink as M'gaan hits the floor with a loud thump, shaking the light fixtures up above. Robin helps her up as their session ends and Black Canary begins analysing their moves. Suddenly my vision begins to blur and her voice fades away as I sway on my feet, leaning heavily against the wall. I quickly turn away from the group and walk to my room, each step faltering until I enter the bathroom. Locking the door behind me I tumble onto the floor, a sheen of sweat moistening my pale forehead.

What's happening to me?

I breath deeply and slowly as a pounding pain radiates from my toes upwards. The shiny tiles on the bathroom floor show my reflection. My grey eyes have begun to glow a radiant blue and the pain in my body intensifies ten fold. "Damn it! What's wrong with me?" I lie on the tiles for what feels like hours, the training session long forgotten as my body convulses with pain; a cold sweat decorating my costume with patches. The creepy blue glow of my eyes is the only light source. I curse, attempting to subdue my rising panic as yet another pounding pain travels through me.

I hear a knock on the bathroom door and ignore it, not yet trusting myself to speak. The knock sounds again. "Alex, you've been in there a while. You OK?"

I stay completely still as the pain in my body escalates, unable to suppress a whimper. "I'm fine Dick."

His feet remain firmly placed on the other side of the door. "Do you want me to get someone? Maybe Artemis? Or Black Canary?"

My vision blurs again and the haze of blue decorating my sight vanishes, only to come back brighter than ever. The intense sting causes me to close my eyes, and I shout out in anguish. On the other side of the door Dick tries the handle, when it doesn't budge he calls out. "That's it, I'm coming in."

"No!" I shout. The lights start to blink and falter until they explode above me. My skin vanishes before my eyes and is replaced by a hazy blue glow.

What's happening to me? I'm a freak. A monster… no one can see me like this.

An alarm goes off, signalling the briefing for a mission. "I need to go." Dick says reluctantly. "But I'll ask Black Canary to keep an eye on you."

I pick myself up from the floor on shaky legs and my eyes pulse a bright blue before finally dimming to their original grey. I wash my face and wipe my sweaty forehead, drying it to reveal a sickly pale girl with damp brown hair. I breathe deeply, feeling semi-normal as the pain begins to subside. Opening the door I face Robin with trembling hands. "No way. I'm up for any mission." He gives me a suspicious look and I roll my eyes. "I'm good. Really." I force a smile that stretches across my face, and walk in front of him with a determined stride.

When we enter the lounge Batman glances over at us. I lean against the wall as he gives us the mission to travel to Cadmus and destroy the labs research. When we arrive there Kaldur sorts us out into three pairs, instructing us all to plant bombs in different sections of the Cadmus building, while he goes into the main lab to do the same. I walk sluggishly beside Wally as we all branch off, wiping my sweaty forehead every few seconds.

"You're so slow." He whines, pushing me lightly on the shoulder. I stumble, landing on all fours, and glare at him as I get back up.

He raises an eyebrow, his voice rising defensively. "What you glaring at me for? I hardly touched you!"

I just shake my head; lacking the energy to insult him I begin to sway in place.

His eyes widen. "Alright, quit it Alex. This isn't funny anymore, I didn't push you _that _hard."

I shake my head again, trying to get rid of this embarrassing weakness. My lips turn pale as a wave of pain shoots up my body. "I...I..." I clutch at my stomach, one knee landing heavily on the floor.

Wally starts to panic, babbling at an uncontrollable speed. "Oh man! This is all because I pushed you isn't it? This is all my fault! I didn't even know I _had_ any upper body strength. What am I gonna do!"

I grit my teeth against the pain, turning my head away from him as I notice a blue glow on the floor coming from the direction of my eyes.

Its happening again. Whatever it is.

I close my eyes, clenching my fists from the sheer pain. "Just shut up Wally!"

He immediately falls silent, pausing in his annoying rant. He walks over to me and kneels by my side with a serious tone of voice. "I'll take you back to the bioship."

I shake my head; there's no way in hell I'll be the weak link in _any_ mission. "Just...just give me a sec."

He looks at me curiously, but nods anyway. I breathe deeply waiting for the pain to subside, and just like earlier it disappears without a trace, leaving me with an aching body and a thick aura of humiliation. I stand up with such speed that Wally pauses, stunned. Walking ahead of him I face forward, hoping that he will forget my embarrassing show of weakness just now -I was pathetic.

He speeds in front of me, blocking my path. "Hold on a sec. What was all that about? One moment you're half dead, and the next you're walking around like nothing happened?"

I shrug, and continue walking, sidestepping his yellow form. "We need to plant these bombs. Sometime today would be nice." I mutter, attaching my explosives to various corners of the room.

I feel his eyes bore into my back but refuse to look over. He clears his throat. "You know you can talk to me right?"

I glare at him, my humiliation making me snarky. "I can also talk to a rat, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

He furrows his brow, instantly clamping his mouth shut. "Fine. If that's how it is."

We plant the rest of our bombs in silence, Wally never uttering another word. I look up suddenly; there seems to be a change in the atmosphere. Narrowing my eyes and removing my knives I turn a full three-sixty, running into action as a genetically enhanced genome aims a claw at the back of Wally's head. I arrive just in time, standing back-to-back with KF I hold the claw in-between my hands, breathing heavily as black spots dance before my eyes. Whatever's happening to me - to my body... it's affecting my fighting.

I'm weak.

I shake my head and viciously twist the claw, snapping the bones of a should-be-wrist in an attempt to banish that realisation. I then punch it in the head, slamming the genome on my knee as it goes down.

Wally watches me but says nothing; I can practically see the curiosity in his eyes. "What." I snap.

He's about to speak, but then glances behind me as a wave of genomes approach. "We've planted the bombs so I think its time to bail."

I fold my arms, the pale skin standing out against my dark purple halter-top. "Good plan genius." I spit. "I'm sure if we ask politely the blood-thirsty genomes will let us pass."

He glances at me, then back at the genomes. I see the exact moment when he decides to ignore my scathing sarcasm. "Exactly!" He replies cheerily.

I sigh deeply to hide my growing discomfort; the pain is escalating again. Wally charges at them, a yellow battering ram at full speed. I grind my teeth together, willing my body to move through the pain. I begin to raise my fist, stopping when I notice a blue haze in place of my arm. I stare in horror, then the jolts hit. Stumbling away from Wally's sight I collapse behind a lab desk, the ache begins to radiate upwards from my stomach. I hiss as yet another beam of pain slices through me, causing me to shake on the floor as my eyes glowing an unearthly blue. I claw at the ground in anguish; my hands and arms begin to fade, revealing a bright blue cackle of energy.

I can hear the fight taking place on the other side. Wally calls for my help, but I can't answer. I hear him hit a wall then he begins to contact the others through our comm units. "Guys, I need some serious help here. I can't take on these many genomes alone."

Robins voice then echoes through the newly established mind link. _"What're you on about? Alex is there."_

Kaldur agrees. _"Yes. The two of you are more than enough to win the battle." _

Wally's mental voice sounds slightly strained. "_Well the two of us aren't fighting. So are you guys going help me or what."_

"_On our way."_ Robin replies.

M'gaans voice echoes through the mind link. _"I seem to sense strong emotions of distress from Alex."_

All at once, I feel their collective minds focus on mine. I try my best to calm my volatile emotions. _"Don't be stupid, I'm not distressed."_

_"Then why aren't you helping me kick butt? I'm dying here."_ Wally says.

I frown and look up from my hiding place - the genomes have surrounded him. I'm about to throw a knife when a shattering pain explodes in my body once again; It mutates into a buzzing burn, seemingly terminating all my nerves until a barrier of blue blinds my vision completely. I scream out, the most excruciating, desperate sound I have ever made. My voice barrels through the mind link and I release a moan of pain as I drop into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Read and Review u lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. I only own Alex Matthews A.K.A. Mia Sanders**

* * *

Zzzzzzzzz

I wake up chained to an examination table with my teammates captured in the same way. I twist my wrists slightly, relieved to be able to feel and see solid limbs again. I lie back, turning my head towards a glaring Wally. "Wow, what's up with you face."

He glares harder. "Thanks for all your help back there. I'm sure you did a lot of damage hiding behind that desk."

"Whatever." I spit.

The rest of the team remain silent until M'gaan speaks up. "Alex, before you were disconnected from the mind link I felt an intense wave of pain when you screamed."

"Meaning." I question, not really wanting an answer.

"Meaning we are all worried about you. It was...like nothing I have ever felt before. It was abnormal."

I instantly fight against my binds, her words having hit a nerve. It was the exact same thing I was thinking. Before, I was no weirder than anyone else on this team - at least I looked normal. Now I don't. Out of all of them, I'm the only one that actually looks like a monster. I'm abnormal. "You trying to say I'm weird? Some kind of monster!? That's rich, coming from alien spawn."

Superboy suddenly comes to life, snarling at me whilst thrashing against his binds. M'gaans innocent face looks shocked, and Robin takes control of the situation. "Calm down guys." He gives me a pointed look. "We should be figuring out an escape plan, not arguing."

Kaldur agrees. "Robin is right. Escape is our first priority; we only have a limited amount of time before the explosives go off."

They all fall deep into thought while I glare silently at the air above me. I look down as I hear an audible click, Robins freeing my hands from the restraints of the examination table. I nod in thanks, and stand up on shaky feet. He puts a supportive hand around my waist and leans closer. "What's going on with you?"

I frown, but gently push his arm off. "No idea what you're talking about."

He works his jaw as if contemplating his next move, and then nods. "Talk later then." He runs forward leading the way to the labs exit.

I follow behind, allowing Wally, Kaldur, and Artemis to get in front. I grab M'gaans arm as she's about to leave. "Look, we both know that we get on each others nerves, but-"

She grins. "You're mistaken. I enjoy your company."

I roll my eyes. "Let me re-phrase that." I mutter. "We both know _you_ get on _my _nerves." Just then Superboy passes us, hitting me hard on the shoulder. I glare at him. "But," I continue, "I guess I didn't need to yell at you, so...yeah."

"Did you just apologise to me?" M'gaan questions.

"Yeah. What of it." I say defensively.

She grins widely and hugs me, laughing loudly. Everyone turns to stare at us, wondering if I'll knock her out. I don't. We continue running through the hallways of the Cadmus building, it's eerily quiet for a place supposedly swarming with genomes.

Just as we turn the next corner and view the exit, a small army of genomes drop from the ceiling. I notice one that looks particularly hideous, and glance at Wally with a smirk. I point it out as I walk up to him. "I think I see a family resemblance."

He grins widely, all anger towards me forgotten. "Well you look worse than that. If I had a dog, and that dog had a son, and that son had a pet... you'd be that pets ass."

I try hard to keep a straight face. "Huh? Speak up. I didn't hear a word you just said."

He sputters in disbelief and I laugh at him. Kaldur looks over at the two of us. "Alex, Wally, get into a fighting stance."

Robin looks at his watch. "We don't have time to fight, the explosives we setup will go off in five minutes."

Artemis notches an arrow into her bow. "Well we can't ignore them. Their blocking our only way out."

I crack my knuckles. "Then I'll clear a path." I gather up electricity at the tips of my fingers, allowing the glow to brighten as the crackle increases. The static lifts my hair up and a brilliant blaze of electricity shoots towards my targets. A smile of pure euphoria inhabits my face as I finally allow myself to embrace my powers once again. I laugh out loud. It's been too long.

Wally glances towards the charred genomes, then towards my face. "Uh, you two need a minute?"

My good mood immediately evaporates and I punch him in the arm. I glance towards the genomes who are convulsing on the floor, fried beyond all recognition. "Bet you can't do that Wally."

He looks up at me, a slight crease to his eyebrows. "I don't think I'd want to. You've got an unhealthy violent streak. Its a bit...creepy."

I roll my eyes. "Grow a pair will you? Your such a girl."

Wally raises an eyebrow. "Uh, aren't you a girl?"

"You... I… You know what I mean." I fumble in frustration.

He grins, probably proud that he's actually won an argument. We run out of Cadmus with time to spare and the building explodes just as we enter the bioship.

Robin sits beside me in the back and I raise an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you're not here to makeout?" He grins, but shakes his head. I snort. "You're not a normal guy at all."

He cackles. "I've been told that many times." His smile slowly drops from his face as a concerned expression takes its place. "So what's up with you?"

"Something strange."

He smiles tightly, his eyes brimming with worry. "Well that narrows it down."

"Quit worrying. I'll figure it-"

"Are you pregnant?" M'gaan whispers, _loudly_, interrupting our conversation.

From the corner of my eye I notice Robin tense - he looks close to having a heart attack. I glare at the Martian. What the hell is wrong with her? Is she seriously that clueless?

"That's ridiculous. She's never had any pregnancy symptoms." Robin says, trying to regain his composure.

He glances at me every few seconds in the following silence, his face a mixture of fear and...well, fear. I roll my eyes. The moron actually believes her.

M'gaan puts a hand to her mouth in thought. "Actually, its not impossible for Alex's symptoms to be completely different from that of a normal human pregnancy. After all, she has the power to manipulate energy; she is not a normal human to begin with."

I scoff and fold my arms. "All that mind reading must have screwed up your brain cells, because I'm not pregnant!"

Robins face collapses into a look of pure relief, he seems close to crying with happiness. I raise an eyebrow and scowl.

_Don't hold back_, I think.

Superboy suddenly appears behind me. His hand wraps around my arm, and he pulls me up off my seat as I dangle from his monstrous grip. "Watch it Matthews."

I try to pull my hand out of his grip, but it doesn't budge. "Get off me." He doesn't move and I grind my teeth. "Get the hell off me Conner."

Robin stands up. "Damn it Alex, why do love causing trouble." He mutters.

I tilt my head in a defiant manner. "Oh, just shut up."

He reaches out and places a hand on Superboys bulky forearm. "Calm down, she didn't mean it. She just says dumb stuff like that."

Conner scowls but releases me from his grip. I shake my numb hand and glare at him.

Crossing my arms, I face Superboy full on. "I don't say stupid stuff. I meant every word - I truly believe that M'gaans lacking in the intelligence department. Martian or not - she's as dumb as they come."

And just like that Superboy loses it; Robin flips out of the way just before he barrels into me. My hero. The force shoves me through the metal of the bioship and I hear someone curse as I fall through the air. I twist slightly as the wind smacks my face, a bored expression plastered on; near death experiences just don't faze me anymore. Seconds later a grappling hook wraps around my torso and flings me back up into the ship. I blink rapidly as my vision begins to blur and I drop to one knee. Touching the back of my head I feel blood seep onto my hand, and just like that something in me snaps.

I look up at Superboy and narrow my eyes. "You are going to pay hell." I remove my knives, charging them with electricity and run at him.

Suddenly I skid to a halt as a throbbing pain thrashes through my body. My eyes begin to sting and the eerie blue glow returns. I gasp as I'm overcome with dizziness and a prickling sensation overtakes my skin, revealing a glow of blue energy. I collapse onto the floor, unable to control my limbs. Through the haze of pain I hear Dick shout my name. One last jolt envelopes my body and then I black out.

* * *

**Hope u liked it. Don't 4get to review guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. I only own Alex Matthews A.K.A. Mia Sanders.**

* * *

Zzzzzzzzzz

I wake up in the infirmary with Black Canary at the computer and Wally and Dick beside my bed. Sitting up straight I stand up and stretch my limbs. Clearing my throat, I face the two boys. "Bet you think I'm a freak now. Abnormal... Like M'gaan said."

Wally and Robin exchange a look. Wally scratches his head in utter confusion. "What are you on about?"

I glance at Robin. "You wanted to know what was wrong? Well now you do." I turn away from him and narrow my eyes. "I'm turning into a…a _thing_."

Wally and Robin exchange another look and burst out laughing.

I clench my fists tightly, my nails digging into flesh. "Why are you laughing."

Robin shakes his head. "You're so melodramatic about everything. Its really not a big deal."

BC turns away from the computer. "Alex, they're right. What's happening to you is nothing strange… Your powers are simply developing."

Wally places a hand on my shoulder. "See. Nothing to worry about. What did you think? That you were turning into a monster or something?"

I stand up from the bed and fold my arms. "Of course not." I snap, avoiding eye contact.

Robin grabs my hand with a broad smile on his face. "Your a total freak. But no weirder than anyone else on this team."

I give him a soft smile then turn back to BC. "Alright then, I want details. If its something as simple as my powers expanding, then why all the pain? "

She types some things into the computer. "Normally, you only have the power to generate electricity; to amplify and reduce its voltage using your body as a medium. On rare occasions, you could even generate small amounts of heat."

"Still aint answered my question." I mutter.

"But now, it seems like you're actually developing the ability to_ become_ electricity. Every cell in your body can, essentially, transform into pure electrical energy if you wish it." She types some more things into the computer. "The only problem was that your body was unable to handle the sudden change in your cellular structure. But, you seem to be stable now. I think your development is over."

I blink slowly as I process the bulk of information. "Alright...so does that mean I'm alright to go?"

She nods and turns back to the computer. I stare at my hands in awe. I snort. And M'gaan thought I was pregnant – what an idiot.

Robin pats me once on the back in a deluded show of macho ability. "Glad your alright. You know, you really scared KF."

Wally raises an eyebrow. "You're not fooling anyone dude. We all know you were the one shitting yourself."

Black Canary turns to face him. "Watch your mouth Wally."

"I'm eighteen, I can say what I want." He mutters, facing the floor.

I raise my eyebrow. "Hey Wally, her ears are up there. Why don't you say that again and actually face her."

He pales. "Are you crazy! Do you want her to hear me?!" He whispers frantically.

I smirk at him. "Typical Wally. Has the bravery of a pigeon."

Robin laughs and we high five. "Do you want to train? You know, get used to your new and improved powers?"

I nod, about to reply, when Wally butts in. "Hey!"

Robin face palms. "Why do I have the feeling that you only just understood the insult."

Wally shrugs. "Its not my fault. Pigeons are really brave nowadays."

I snort in laughter and lead the way towards the gym.

ZzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzz

I drop onto the bench, spent from hours of training with my powers; Robin stands in the doorway at a safe distance. "One more time Alex."

I stand up on shaky feet and nod. I focus on a spot on the wall, and allow the blue haze to take over my eyes, the crackling sound increases as the heat intensifies, and twin beams of blue heat blast out, the force pushing me backwards slightly. I blink once and my eyes are back to normal. I turn to Robin. "Concentrated electricity -Impressive or what."

He nods. "Try the other technique again."

"Right." I close my eyes and imagine the light bulbs up above. I feel the electricity flowing through the wires, and before I know it, my physical body has disappeared and I've turned into a cloud of blue energy. I zip through the room at a speed blind to the naked eye and re-corporate my physical body behind Robin.

I tap him on the shoulder, and he jumps in surprise. "Now that was impressive. I saw you vanish like a second ago."

I grin at him. "I'm gonna kick ass with this power upgrade."

He nods. "You bet."

The alarm sounds, and I look at Robin, grinning. "Think you can beat me this time Boy Blunder?"

He smiles. "Only If I bend the rules." Then he throws a smoke bomb and sweep kicks me onto the floor.

I get back up and quickly run out of the gym. I see him in front of me and overload the fluorescent lights above his head. They explode and a sprinkling of glass blocks his vision. Laughing shamelessly I run ahead of him, turning back around to create a barrier of electricity to block his path.

He jumps straight towards the barrier and I panic, losing my focus. It flares out and Robin runs ahead with me following closely behind him. He enters the lounge and I jump on him, a second too late. He rolls me over as we hit the floor, so that he's on top. "I win, and I didn't even break a sweat."

Smirking at him I roll my eyes. "What do you want? A trophy?"

He shakes his head. "I already have my prize."

I groan and push him off me. "_So_ cheesy; good job ruining the moment." I straighten out my costume. "You've been spending way too much time with Wally."

He laughs, helping me up and dragging me into a hug. "The moments not ruined." Then he presses his body against mine, angling his head to kiss me sweetly.

I pull away as I hear someone clearing his or her throat. Looking up, I realise that the team and Batman are staring at us. I raise an eyebrow. "Don't you people have manners?"

Artemis snorts at me. "This, Ladies and Gentlemen, is coming from the girl who's making out during a mission briefing."

I shrug. " Well it _is_ impolite to stare."

Batman interrupts us in his monotone voice. "Focus. You're superhero's, so act like it."

We pull apart and Batman walks over to us. "It seems that the Joker has managed to get his hands on a very important suitcase." He looks at Robin with an air of reproach. "Thanks to Robins carelessness."

"What's he talking about?" I question.

Robin diverts his eyes from Batman's judgmental stare. "Me and Bats went on a mission some days ago. We were supposed to deliver a suitcase to a high security safe house, but we ran into Joker. I...I was meant to guard it." He clenches his fists. "But I lost it."

Batman turns towards the team whilst I watch Dick from the corner of my eye. "The suitcase Robin lost contained nanochips. These nanaochips had the ability to mould into ones nervous system and temporarily remove powers. It needs to be retrieved from the Joker before he is able to perfect it and permanently remove superhero powers."

Wally scratches his head in confusion. "If the nano things are that bad. Why'd you make them in the first place? Seems stupid to me."

Artemis rolls her eyes. "The nanochips are only dangerous if they're in the wrong hands."

"Like the Joker." M'gaan needlessly points out.

Kaldur frowns in thought. "I understand where Kid Flash is coming from."

"Thank you!" He shouts into the air. "Someone with a brain."

Artemis' head snaps up and she growls at Wally. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

His eyes widen and he gives her a sheepish smile, backtracking quickly. "No, no, not you. I just meant that, you know, uh, M'gaan didn't get what I was saying so-"

Superboy suddenly appears behind Wally and he lifts him into the air, wrapping one of his paws around Wally's neck. "I dare you to finish that sentence."

I shake my head at the spectacle in front of me. And people say _I'm_ violent. I grin at Wally's stupidity, but my smile quickly vanishes when his face turns an unsettling shade of blue. Within seconds I remove my knives from both sheaths, charging them with electricity. I appear in front of Superboy, squeezing between him and Wally. I dig one knife against his throat, and the other over his heart.

He squeezes harder on Wally's throat and growls at me. "Get lost Alex, this isn't your fight."

I press the edges of my electrocuted knives deeper into his chest. "Its not your fight either. As pathetic as M'gaan is, she can stand up for herself."

He bares his teeth, my words igniting a new anger within him. He chokes Wally harder and I frown as his face turns from blue to purple.

"Wally can stand up for himself as well."

"Not with your arm around his neck." I look Superboy straight in the eye, my urgency giving way to anger. This isn't funny anymore. Superboy will murder him with that hold. "Drop him or you die."

Unable to intrude in fear of enraging Superboy, the rest of the team watch with caution. This wouldn't be the first time he's lost it. Batman sits at his computer, calmly waiting for our undivided attention. He doesn't move a muscle to help.

I notice as Superboys hand loosens slightly at my threat, but he gains his grip back with a smug demeanour. "You won't do that, I'm practically family."

I remain silent as the sound of Wally's wheezes fade. Damn it. This is going to end badly, all because the redhead can't control his big mouth. Everyone, and I mean everyone, knows not to mess with Miss M - especially if you don't have the muscle to back up your insults.

All humour disappears from my voice, and I allow my eyes to glow an intense blue, ready to shoot him down. My body engulfs with blue waves of electricity. "It wouldn't be the first time I let family die."

He falters and releases Wallys neck, a slight flicker of fear in his eyes. I reach down to touch Wally but he scoots away from me, rasping. "Hey watch it. You trying to fry me? You still got that creepy blue thing going on."

I blink my eyes and I'm back to normal. Sheathing my knives back into their holsters I kneel down beside him. "You still got that annoying 'dumbass' thing going on."

He shrugs and rubs his throat. "What can I say? Its a gift."

I roll my eyes and help him off the floor. "Some gift." When he remains silent I raise an eyebrow at him. "What? No thank you?"

He grins at me. "Isn't it a sisters job to save their bros ass?"

I throw him back onto the floor. "Not if the brother is _older_."

He grins sheepishly at me, and I roll my eyes as Artemis jumps on top of him, delivering numerous kisses. Gross. Dick and me are _so_ not like that. As the room quietens down we all drift back towards Batman.

He looks up from the computer. "You're still here? I distinctly remember giving you a mission." He says before once again focusing on his computer. Everybody drifts out towards the bioship with me lagging behind, unwilling to get into a flying machine containing a pissed off superhuman, and a moody boyfriend.

Batman calls me back as everyone leaves the room. He gives me a serious look. "Do not cause trouble on this mission Alex. You and your teammates will be facing Joker - it requires superb teamwork. If you do not work properly together, you will all loose your lives."

"Quit being all doom and gloom. I'll be on my best behaviour, alright?"

* * *

** What do you guys think? Do any of the characters really annoy you? Or do you simply love everyone? **

**Do you want more 'Robin POV's or more 'Alex POV's? Tell me your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. I only own Alex Matthews A.K.A. Mia Sanders.**

**Note: Still Alex POV.**

* * *

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Two hours through the journey and Robins still moody.

I glance at his still figure as he sits with his head in his hands. Nudging him, I point to Artemis' sleeping form. I scrunch up a piece of paper I find in my pocket and hand him a scrap. "The first person to get one into her mouth is the winner."

He raises his head slightly with a weary tone. "Grow up will you. There are more important things to do with your time."

"What's with you? Is it that time of month?" I sneer.

Wally's eyes widen and he chokes on his half eaten chocolate bar.

Robin glares at me. "You're impossible. Can't you tell when someone's not in the mood?" He turns away. "Just leave me alone."

I fold my arms. "Hey, I'm not the one who started this argument. I was just trying to cheer you up." I lean back into my chair. "Don't blame me for you and Batman's messed up relationship. Maybe if you weren't so desperate for his approval, you'd be in a better mood."

He clenches his fists. "Why do you always have to go too far?"

I remain silent, my eyes narrowing as everyone turns to stare at me. I open my mouth to defend myself but then the ship tilts violently in the air. Kid Flash speeds over to the front window. "Dude, it seems like the Joker hired some muscle."

Artemis looks out as well. "And these ones can actually aim."

M'gaan turns around and abandons the controls as the ship hurtles downwards towards a densely packed forest. "I can't land it safely. Our only option is to jump."

Artemis' head shoots towards her. "That's crazy Ms.M. We can't all fly. At this height, the rest of us won't make it."

Wally scratches his head in thought. "Actually, Superboy's got that whole 'indestructible' thing, Robins got his grappling hook, and Alex can turn into electricity. So really, it's only you, me, and Kaldur that will die." He says all of this with an insane amount of cheer.

Artemis narrows her eyes at him. "Thank you for clearing that up."

Kaldur jumps in. "It seems to be our only option. We cannot remain on the plane. When it crashes, the explosion will not spare a single life."

Wally stares at him. "Dude, your formal way of speaking just made everything sound ten times worse."

Kaldur ignores that, gesturing towards Superboy. "You and Artemis. Robin and KidFlash. M'gaan and I."

We all nod in understanding and I'm the first to jump, being the only person unable to carry another. The air hits me hard and fast and my eyes water at the intense pressure and speed at which I plummet towards the forest floor. Beside me, Superboy is curled around Artemis, ready to protect her against the impact. Robin has a firm hold on Kid Flash, preparing his grappling hook for when we get into the range of the trees. M'gaan glides through the sky, mentally carrying Kaldur with a green glow in her eyes. I turn away as the wind pushes my brown into my eyes. Gritting my teeth against the suffocating pressure, I focus on myself, allowing my body to disappear. My purple halter top, black jeans, and knives, transform into a region of pure electricity, and I move at the speed of light towards the forest floor; re-materialising when I touch down on the damp grass.

The others arrive seconds later, and an army of black suited bodyguards suddenly appear through the undergrowth, surrounding us. We all spread out and split up as they begin to shoot. I take down two with low voltage electrical beams, and another two with well placed kicks. I spin around, noticing as Wally flies into a tree. I remove a knife from my arm and throw it at his attacker, losing my aim as something hits me from behind.

I fall onto the floor in pain, suppressing my yells as I claw at the damp soil beneath me. Something burrows into my skin - I've been hit with a nanochip.

"Damn it." I mutter.

Wally zooms over, pulling my knife out of his shoulder and pulling me up. "Your aim sucks. Next time, try not to 'help' me."

"Fine." I frown when a fist comes my way; twisting sideways I put Wally in the path of the oncoming punch. I wince when it connects with his nose and then deliver a high kick to the guard's head, knocking him out. Wally gingerly touches his broken nose and glares at me. I shrug. "You told me not to help you."

He gives me a death stare. I brush it off, getting back into the fight as he does the same. "My powers are gone for who knows how long. They hit me with a nanochip." I punch a guy in the gut, hitting him in the head with the hilt of my knife.

Wally zooms around a pair of guards, a disembodied voice floating out of the yellow blur. "You're not the only one, they got M'gann and Kaldur as well."

I curse, elbowing another guard in the throat as I twist to slice the guy creeping up behind me. "That explains why Superboy hasn't left her side for a second. M'gaans hand-to-hand skills are practically non-existent."

He slows down beside me. "We're losing this fight, and the Joker hasn't shown his face yet. How are we going to get the remaining nanochips?"

I shrug and flip over a guy with a gun, landing beside Robin. "That's Kaldurs job to figure out. I just hit things." I watch as Robin sweep kicks a guard, jumping high to jab another in the chest with his staff. I weave my way into his fight, kicking a guard to the ground just as he's about to punch him. He looks up at me, an instant frown forming. I shrug innocently. "Just here to help." He turns away, ignoring me, and I sigh deeply. "It's possible that I went too far, criticising you and Bats relationship, but in my defence, you were acting like a total brat." He dodges a guard allowing him to tumble to the floor, and I growl in annoyance, stomping on the guards head when he twitches. I grab onto Robins arm, holding him in place. "Now who's being childish? I say one bad thing and you turn into a pathetic baby."

He shoves me off and I skid to a stop, just before hitting a tree. He frowns at me. "How could you say that in front of everyone? Don't you realise how they'll see me now? I've tried so hard to keep my private life _private, _and you just blurt out something _that personal_ in front of_ everyone." _

With all my energy focused on Dick I neglect to notice the huge guard barrelling towards me. Wally zooms over just in time, saving me from a future as a pancake. He skids to a halt beside the tree that Dick perches on. "How could you two have missed the moving earthquake?!"

I lean against the trunk of the tree, bitterness taking over my voice. "Robin didn't miss him. He just didn't want to help me."

KidFlash looks between Robin and me, finally noticing the tension in the air. "Sort it out guys. This isn't the time for an argument; we got some serious threats here. Even Superboy has lost his powers, now I'm the only one left."

He zooms away and I climb onto the branch to sit beside Robin. "Listen, I know I stepped out of line, and I'm sorry for that. I didn't have the right to spread your business around." I notice a guard down below and jump off the branch, landing on top of him with a frown. My tone becomes serious as I look up towards Robin. "But you can't stay pissed forever, this is a dangerous battle and we need you. What's said is said."

* * *

**Im not too sure about this chapter but its all I've got. The Robin and Alex story is definitely coming to an end.**

**Read and Review guys. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. I only own Alex Matthews A.K.A. Mia Sanders.**

* * *

**NOTE: **The Joker still doesn't know that Mia Sanders and Alex Matthews are the same person. He's thinking back to the time in the warehouse when Alex went after him to prove herself to Black Canary.

* * *

I run back into the fight, leaving Robin behind and focusing on the mission. I stop beside a battered Kid Flash. "You look like hell."

He nods and coughs heavily. "I lost my powers, and Jokers around. The good news is that he's got the suitcase. The bad news is that none of us can take him down without our powers."

"I'll find the Joker. You get the others into the bioship."

He nods as I run off. Good, this is my fight - I'll pound the Joker into a grave. He _broke_ me. It's only right that I get my revenge. I pause when I reach a clearing, looking up to face the cliff edge where Joker waits, the black suitcase dangling tauntingly from his fingers.

I crack my knuckles. "Hand over the suitcase you demented lunatic."

His eyes narrow as he glances at me. "You just don't die do you? It's starting to become very irritating. Like a Bat."

"Give me the suitcase." I growl.

He laughs and dances on the cliffs edge. "Nope, I'm keeping it. I can travel everywhere with it."

I raise my eyebrow. "Fine then. Give me what's _inside_ the suitcase."

He shakes his head vigorously. "No, you foolish girl. I already told you, I can travel everywhere with it."

I blink in complete confusion, his jumbled mentality baffling me. "Weirdo." I mutter. Then shrug. "Fine. I'm happy to take it by force."

He claps his hands together, his creepy clown smile crawling across his face.

I lunge at him with one of my knives, but he grabs my hand twisting it hard and fast till I drop it. He laughs then kicks it over the cliff edge, barely giving me enough time to recover before he sprays a bottle of acid at my face. My eyes widen and I curse, throwing my second knife to hit it out of his hand. The knife disintegrates into a bubbling pool of toxins. I growl in frustration. I have no weapon, and no powers, but he has a bottle of acid. I roll my eyes muttering to myself. "Stuff like this never happened when I was a bad guy."

Just then my comm unit activates and I hear Wally's voice contacting me. "I've done some tests in the bioship. The effects of the nanochips will only last for about a day. By tomorrow, we'll all be back to normal."

I grunt as I throw myself onto the floor, dodging another spray of acid. "It amazes me how one boy can carry so much 'stupid' in him." I flip out of the way of another attack. "Think about it Wally. How does any of that help me now?"

Joker runs closer to me, trying to aim the nozzle directly at my face, no doubt so he can watch me burn. I kick upwards from the floor, the acid can flying out of his hands and over the cliff. I smile.

Wally's voice crackles back through the comm. "Talk about ungrateful."

I frown. "Oh shut up you speedster."

He snorts. "Since when did 'speedster' become an insult?"

I aim a sweep kick at the Joker, jumping upwards to perform a flying kick when he dodges it. "Since _you_ became a speedster." I hit the Joker harder and faster each time, trying to get through his defences.

Wally voice sounds hurt. "Now that's just cold."

The Joker punches me in the face and I stumble backwards, my head hitting a tree. He advances faster, each time punching dents into the trunk, barely missing my face. I growl at Wally. "You can't blame me. I'm facing a genetic joke...and losing."

He cheers up instantly, his voice becoming mocking. "So what I'm hearing is that you're too weak to beat the Joker alone."

I slide down the trunk and crawl under the clowns' feet. Not one of my better moments. I hiss at Wally. "Well then get your ears checked because that's not what I said."

He laughs at me. "I don't get it, you beat him that time in the warehouse didn't you?"

I dodge a sharp kick from the Joker, aiming a hard first to his neck. He blocks it and flings me away, cackling like a demented witch. "Technically no. I just threw a bomb in his direction. Besides, even Batman has trouble with _this _villain."

I fall onto the floor as I dodge a spinning kick, and grunt in pain when he stomps on my arm. "Listen Wally, I'm not saying that I need help or anything, I just wouldn't mind it if you could get someone down here. You know, someone that can actually do damage without their powers."

I struggle to lift his foot off my arm but he just grinds harder and I writhe in pain. Wally's voice turns serious. "Artemis is AWOL. The only other person is Rob. And I have no idea where he is."

I whimper in relief when the Joker removes his leg, only for him to grab my head and bang it against the tree trunk. I gasp with each hit, forming broken words. "He wouldn't come for me anyway." I hiss when one particular hit causes me to bite my tongue. "Not that I need him." I add as an afterthought. One more hit causes my comm unit to smash, and the sound of blood rushing to my head is the only thing I'm able to hear.

I hang limp as the Joker holds me above the ground in a strangle hold. Stealing a glance at the long forgotten suitcase a smile graces my face at the sight of a familiar green costume. Artemis. She shoots an arrow at the Joker causing him to release me. I turn towards her, a good-natured smirk on my face. "I forgot you even existed."

She smiles at me. "I wish _you_ didn't."

She shoots another arrow at the Joker, encasing him in a net. "Do you realise how long it took me to find you? I've been wandering around these woods for hours. When the others lost their powers I figured it was just me, you and Rob."

I run at the Joker, delivering a hard kick to his torso and stomping on his arm. Revenge is sweet. I snort at Artemis "If you're naming the people that can actually beat the Joker, It's just me and Robin."

She puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes. " I'm just as much a threat as you are."

I laugh. "Listen Art, you shoot pointy sticks. Forgive me if I don't view 'poking someone to death' as a serious attack strategy."

She frowns and turns her back on the Joker, fully facing me in her blind rage. "How would you like it if a 'pointy stick' found its way up your fat as-"

I wince as the Joker hits her on the head, knocking her out mid-sentence. I sigh muttering darkly. "A butt-load of help she was."

I re-focus on the clown, fully aware that I'm now at a huge disadvantage, I've taken a lot of hits, and now he has Artemis as leverage against me. I roll my eyes, grumbling sarcastically. "Yes Artemis, I'm so glad you came. You're like Superwoman."

As Joker grabs Artemis I run over to the black suitcase. We stare at each other and I lower my voice to a cautious tone. "Hand over my teammate, and I'll give you the suitcase."

Joker just grins, and throws Artemis' limp body towards me. I hang onto the suitcase, reaching for her as I back out of my deal. "Sucker." I yell.

Too late I realise my predicament. I can't fight, because my arms are full. Joker barrels towards me and I curse, dropping both Artemis and the suitcase in a useless attempt to protect myself. He feigns an aerial attack then crouches low to deliver an uppercut, my head snaps backwards and I fall onto the grass, the force propelling me over the edge of the cliff.

I grab onto the muddy rock with both hands, digging my fingernails into the crevices. Dangling over the deadly drop, strands of grass blow into my face as I feel footsteps approach. I close my eyes, hoping beyond belief that it's Artemis instead of the Joker.

I speak hesitantly. "Artemis, if that's you, and you help me, I promise to remove the food colouring I put in your shampoo." The footsteps come closer and the vibrations on the ground cause me to loose my grip on the muddy rock. My eyes widen and I curse as I begin to fall.

Suddenly sweaty hands grasp onto my wrist tightly and I look up to see Robin. He gives me a cheeky grin. "Don't go dying on me; I had to run all the way here."

I roll my eyes. "Your compassion amazes me." He pulls me up and I crawl along the grass, raising my head when I notice the Joker tied to a tree. "That won't hold him for long." When Dick remains silent I turn to look at him as he clears his throat to speak. "You're right, what's said is said. All I can really do is get over it. After all, you're going to say many more stupid things in our relationship."

I smirk. "You done with the insults?"

He gives me a devilish grin. "And even though you're unbelievably difficult, and stubborn to the point of stupidity," He wiggles his eyebrows "You're really good in bed."

I grin at him, rolling my eyes at his stupidity. "Of course I am. I know how to make a guy happy."

"Ok, that's just nasty." I turn towards the voice and see Artemis rubbing her head with the suitcase in her other hand. "I'm taking the suitcase back to the bioship... Unless someone else wants to hit me over the head." She says bitterly.

I wave my hand in the air, bouncing up and down like a child to mock her. "Oh pick me, pick me!"

She narrows her eyes in anger. "I will shoot you with a _very_ sharp arrow."

"And I'm sure If you try extra hard, you might actually hit me." I say with a fake sweet voice as though speaking to a child.

She walks away muttering. "It wouldn't have been such a shame if you dropped off that cliff after all."

Robin just raises his eyebrows at me. I shrug. "We have a love-hate relationship."

He scoffs. "You sure about that? I'm only seeing the hate."

I roll my eyes. "If you want to see hate, stick around Mount Justice tomorrow. Artemis is gonna have green hair." I grin, bowing slightly. "Courtesy of me."

He shakes his head. "Alex Matthews, you have a death wish."

Suddenly, the Joker breaks out of the bonds and I instantly become serious, conversation forgotten. "If we work together we can bring him down."

Dick pauses, thinking, and then a mischievous smile grows across his face. "Or we can make this into a competition."

I brighten. "Fine. The first person to get in twenty hits, wins."

He laughs, his face beaming. "Alright. But no cheating."

I widen my eyes innocently, and shift my body discreetly to trip him up. "I don't cheat, I just bend the rules."

_THE END_.

* * *

The Journey of Alex Matthews and Dick Grayson is finally over. Its up to you to imagine what comes next...

And thanks guys for reading this, I hope u enjoyed it. You have good taste.

A special thanks to **IceFire27,** my first reviewer of 'Rough Relationships', who made my first story into something I could be proud of. Without you, 'Queen Of Loners' wouldn't exist and 'Rough Relationships' would have never passed chapter 6.


End file.
